


Wouldn't You Like to Dance With Him?

by PrettyWhizzer (NargleAdvocate)



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, If you'd like to request something pls do, M/M, Protective Jared, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tags Added per Chapter, aka short drabbles about non soulmates Evan and jared, for the purpose of this fic they are 21 and in college
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NargleAdvocate/pseuds/PrettyWhizzer
Summary: Jared didn't believe in soulmates. Neither did his boyfriend, Evan. They were perfectly fine where they were, thank you very much. But, their relationship did cause some difficulties, with themselves and others.





	Wouldn't You Like to Dance With Him?

Jared listened to the loud words echoing from the kitchen, wincing each time they got an octave louder. He wanted to help, wanted so badly to go running in there and defend his boyfriend. But he knew it would only escalate the situation, and the last thing he wanted to do was put him in even more of a devastating situation. 

"Just, just because he's not my soulmate, that doesn't mean I don't love him!"

"But he's not the one your meant to be with!"

"He is!"

"I just don't understand why you want to be with someone like _that_!"

"Like what mom? Like what?"

Jared felt on the verge of tears. Fuck. He liked Evan's mom, but he didn't expect her to bring that up.

"It's... I just want you to be happy."

"And I am happy, mom! I'm very happy with Jared, and he's the best thing that's happened to me, and I'm sorry you can't accept that!"

"It's just, your dad and I, we--"

"Yes, mom, I know. I'm sorry your relationship didn't work out, but it's not the same. I love him and he loves me, a lot, and I just want to have your blessing to marry him." Jared hated how much his heart fluttered. He shouldn't be smiling while they were arguing.

"Marry him?"

"I've, we've been planning it for a while, and I know it's kinda early, but we really are committed and I want to do this now, I have to do this now."

"Why now? Why can't you wait until you're out of college?"

"Because now feels like a good time, alright? He, he just promised me we would and I want to, so please, I want you to be okay with this, I want you to accept that I'm happy with him."

"...Okay. Okay. I'll give you my blessing."

Jared could almost feel Evan's sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"It's just, if things go wrong, you can't say I didn't warn you."

"Mom, please."

"Okay, I'll try to stop. I'm just worried."

"I get that. But I'm being completely honest when I say we love each other completely. And we're going to be happy for a long time. So please, try not to say anything bad to his face, at least?"

"I.. okay."

Jared wiped away the few tears that had escaped his eyes and hoped to every deity that his eyes weren't puffy and red. He heard footsteps behind him and turned around, smiling widely at Evan, who in turn sat down next to Jared and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. Jared's smile dropped a little as he wrapped his arms around Evan's neck before starting to plan out something that would cheer his boyfriend up. He hated when Evan was sad, when he latched himself onto Jared like this (there was a difference between cuddling and needing comfort: Evan always gripped a little tighter and shook a little during the second one).

Jared broke out of his thoughts to see Heidi standing on the other side of the coffee table, a bit of shame on her face. He wanted to tell her off, ask her why she wanted to get rid of Evan's happiness, but he refrained himself. He really wouldn't help anything if he started yelling.

"I... I hope you two live a happy life together," Heidi said, and Jared ignored the slight hesitance in her voice because he knew it was the best he was going to get. He nodded, and stood up, bringing Evan in tow. They were going to go find a nice tree to sit under and Jared was going to be a great boyfriend by comforting him (and maybe a bit of teasing but definitely not about what had just transpired).

"Thank you for your hospitality. I hope we do too."


End file.
